Mi primer amor
by yukka ichirouta
Summary: habia una chica llamada makena cuya vida es como una casa de muñecas q le hacian todo y eso caia en la monotomia pero al ir de viaje a inazuma podra encontra a su primer amor y ser lo q ella quiere ser y la libertad q tanto quiere pasan a descurirlo
1. Chapter 1

**Hola este es mi primer fic ^ ^ espero q les guste la idea se me vino al leer un libro y me inspiro la escena final así q comencé a escribir y gracias a mi a amiga kisara furenji q me animo a publicarlo dejen sus reviews **

**De vacaciones en inazuma….**

En una ciudad muy monótona de Estados unidos igual q la vida de Makena Shuuji una chica de cabello café con manchones ocre con ojos azules con toque de plateado en ellos todos pensarían q su vida era completamente feliz ya q tenía todo lo q todos desearan pero era todo lo contrario. Ella iba a un colegio privado de señoritas donde no se aceptaban varones y vivía en un mundo donde no convivía con ellos y eso la decepcionaba ya q pensaba q nunca iba a conocer a su primer amor, en su colegio tenía buenas amigas: nanomi tsuki y makari osori y con ellas eran las únicas personas en q confiaba y mostraba su verdadera personalidad tal vez eso era lo único q la ponía feliz era una amistad como cualquiera lo peor de su vida era su familia ya q con ellos era toda una actuación ya q era como toda una autentica niñita y se comportaba como tal ya q si era diferente al estereotipo de señorita ya q si demostraba su verdadera personalidad de una típica adolescente seria criticada y tildada de rebelde ya q no querrían q fueran del montón . Un día como cualquiera volvía del colegio como siempre acompañada de su tía ya q a ningún lado q iba la dejaban ir sola ¬¬ cuando llego solo encontró unos boletos de avión a Japón donde vivía su tia iria de vacaciones a la cuidad de inazuma aunque el anhelo era ir por toda europa pero se iba alejar de su familia y eso le agradaba.

Pasaba el tiempo q faltaba para q terminara el año escolar sacándose buenas notas y en reuniones con sus amigas era una niña aplicada pero asi fue pasando el año hasta llegar al dia de su viaje a inazuma .

Alla su tia la esperaba sabia q era sobreprotectora con ella pero trabajaba demasiada y casi no pasaba tiempo en su casa y la dejaría sola y tendría ya su ansiada libertad. Antes de subir al avión sintió nostalgia a su familia aunque no le gustaba como era las querria incondicionalmente pero las ansias de libertad borraron ese sentimiento.

Al subir al avión sintió unos grandes nervios ya q nunca se había subido a un avión el despeje fue lo q mas la mareo a la pelicafe estuvo muy callada aunque tuvo varias oportunidades de conocer nuevas personas iba pensando en la nueva aventura q la vida le había dado y podía ver a su tia q desde q se fue a japon no la había visto y ya no estaba en su monotoma vida y eso la emocionaba hizo barrios trasbordes recorrio casi todo el mundo y lo q mas le costo son los despegues y llegada a cada país lo q anciaba mas era conocer a muchas personas y talvez a su primer amor

Al por fin llegar al aeropuerto de inazuma después de tantos transbordes vio al fin una cara conocida y extrañada estaba feliz de ver por fin a su tia darmin

Su tia era de tez trigueña con cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color no había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez q la había visto

La pelicafe dijo: tia Darmin

-q tal el viaje ¿

-Bastante bien hubo poca turbulencia aunque los transbordes fueron incomodos y un pocos mareados los despegues pero estuvo bn

-bueno vamos a casa

-OK ^ ^

Se subieron a un auto plateado donde el silencio reinaba makena iba viendo los edificios y casas de inazuma como niña chiquita pero lo q mas le llamo la atención fue la torre de inazuma pero de repente dejo depensar en eso llego a casa y todo le encanto

Pasaron los días pero solo había estado en casa ya q su tia no podía sacarla por el trabajo hasta q un dia decidio salir a escondiadas para poder conocer y tener la libertad ansiada

**Bueno hasta aquí llego el primer cap espero q les guste pongan sus review y si se preguntan q tiene q ver con inazuma eleven én el otro capitulo se darán cuentan díganme como quieren q siga espero q les gusta **

**Bye ^ ^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo últimamente he escrito mucho así q no me costó mucho hacer el segundo cap. y gracias por sus reviews he tomado muy en cuenta sus ideas ^ ^ y aquí está el más interesante:**

**Amor a la vista **

Ese día como todos su tía darmin salió a trabajar pero lo q cambio es q al cerrar la puerta se fue a su cuarto y comenzó a vestirse con una camiseta blanca y encima una camisa besh con revuelo con un pantalón blanco y unas zapatillas besh se arreglo y salió sin mirar atrás. Bajo las escaleras y vio por 1 vez el brillo del sol de inazuma(yo sé q es el mismo en todos los lados pero ese día iba pasar algo diferente)iba caminando por la cuidad iba viendo cada lugar y conociendo cada uno de él hasta q vio un camino q se dirigía hacia la tan curiosa torre de inazuma y no pensó dos veces y comenzó a seguir el camino hasta unas escaleras pero antes de subirlas se detuvo y se distrajo y no se movia de ese lugar en ese mismo momento bajo un pelicafe con una banda naranja q venia jugando con el balón de futboll y el también venia distraído y de repente chocaron ya q ella no se movia y el al bajar las escaleras no se dio cuanta q estaba makena pero lo hicieron tan fuerte q calleron al suelo y entonces el pelicafe dijo:-lo siento venia distraído

-no fue mi culpa yo venia distraída

-jajajajajaja ^ ^ se sorpredio al ver q los dos venían distraídos

-y como te llamas?

-endo mamoru y tu?

-makena shuuji

-y q haces aquí?

-vine de vacaciones y tu?

-yo pues yo… yo vivo aquí y q es lo q mas te gusta

- pues muchas cosas por ejemplo escuchar música y demasiadas cosas y tu?

-el futboll

-ya me di cuenta ^ ^

-y juegas en algún equipo?

-si soy el capitán de uno y tu?

-bueno yo… no practico deportes pero si me gusta el futboll

-quisieras ver alguna practica?

-si encantada^ ^

-bueno ven mañana en la tarde al instituto Raimon

-si allí estare

-ok ^ ^ y cuanto tiempo estaras en inazuma ¿

-3 meses mas o menos

-q bien asi podras ver como hacemos las cosas en mi equipo

-^ ^ y me podrías decir como es tu equipo? O algunos de los integrantes?

-bueno acabamos de luchar con unos supuestos extraterrestres y ganamos contra ellos pero nos tomo varios entrenamientos, algunos de los miembros del equipo son : goenji shuuya, yuto kido, ichinose,kazemaru ichirouta, someoka,kabeyama, fubucki ,toko y muchos mas pero quiero q sea una sorpresa para mañana

- jajajajaja

Al momento vio la hora y se exsalto al ver q era demasiado tarde y lo único q pudo decir fue:

-me tengo q ir dijo la pelicafe al mometo q se alejaba y lo saludaba

-adios te espero mañana

Iba caminando rápidamente a casa muy rápido ya q se le había hecho tarde hablando con endo y pensó q por fin conoció a alguien de inazuma lo q mas le preocupado era la promesa q le había hecho ya q no estaba segura de poder ir ya q su tia mañana no trabajaba y talvez saldrían con ella pero se las iba a arreglar para poder ir

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con mucha alegría por poder ir a la practica en la mañana hizo lo q siempre hacia ¨nada ¨-_- pero algo cambio ese dia ya q en la tarde sono una llamada de libertad era para su tia q tenia q ir urgente para su oficina y llegaría hasta bien tarde y su tia dijo :-lo siento no podre pasar contigo

-no no importa otro dia será ^ ^

Al irse y cerrar la puerta comenzó a cambiarse ,y arreglarse y al terminar agaro la llave de la casa y salió al Raimon. Se perdió un poco pregunto varias veces pero al final termino llegando al Raimon lo primero q hizo fue ver las instalaciónes y luego busco la cancha de futboll y no le costo dar con ella pero no quizo inerrumpir el entrenamiento asiq se quedo viendo des de lejos pero no pudo pasar de inadvertida ya q haruna la puso ver y la peliazul le pregunto a aki :

-La conoces?

-No

-Q estará haciendo aquí?

Y entonces termino con la incognita porq la vio y dijo:

-makena-san

Y entonces la pelicafe respondió

-endo –san y bajo para saludarlo

Y entonces natsumi con algo de recelo dijo: al parecer endo-kun la conoce y aki se puso roja y solo se limito a sonreir

Para mientras…..

Endo y makena se saludaron y dijo el de banda naranja

-Este es mi equipo :goenji shuuja nuestro goleador estrella, yuto kido el estratega , kabeyama la base, someoka, handa shinichi, fubucki ,etc

Falta alguien ….. y era kazemaru q por alguna razón no querria conocerla pero endo lo encontró y este es kazemaru ichirouta el mas veloz en ese instante los dos estaban mirando hacia abajo y se agarraron las manos en señal de saludo y al instante subieron la mirada y se miraron a los ojos se quedaron sorprendidos y se vieron como si se hubieran enamorado en ese momento y se soltaron

**Bueno hasta q les dejo la continuación del fic hoy lo he hecho mas largo gracias por sus reviews he tomado muy en cuenta sus aportes y porfavor dejen sus reviews ^ ^ espero q les guste **

**Adiós **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos gracias a todos por los reviews q me han dejado y los he tomado muy en cuenta y como mi amiga kizara furenji voy a hacer más largos los capítulos espero q les guste y dejen sus review **

**Y basta de palabras aquí comienza el capitulo:**

**Descubriendo los sentimientos **

Pero el momento no duro mucho ya q endo es algo inmune al amor (algo bueno y malo) dijo:

-bueno vamos a entrenar ya q a eso ha venido makena a ver como jugamos

-endo no cambias dijo el de gafas

- ¬¬ jajajajaja termino el de banda naranja

Y salieron corriendo a entrenar

-hola me llamo haruna dijo la peli azul, ella es aki y natsumi somos las gerentes del club de futbol del Raimon y tu q haces?

-estoy de vacaciones y ayer conocí a endo-san y me invito a venir y aquí estoy

Y la peli verde dijo:-juegas al futbol

-no

-igual q todas dijo la peli naranja

Entonces se sentaron a ver el entrenamiento y por alguna razón kazemaru demostraba lo mejor de sí como si quisiera impresionar a alguien y el peli café dijo:

-termino el entrenamiento

Y al final solo quedaron los de siempre se quedaban al entrenamiento extra (endo, kido, goenji, midorikawa, hiroto, fubuki) kazemaru siempre se iba en ese momento pero ese dia se quedo y todos estaban sorprendidos llegaron donde estaba y le preguntaron:

-kazemaru ¿porq no te has ido?

-quiero entrenar mas ^ ^dijo el peli azul para excusarse

-no será q quieres impresionar a alguien dijo goenji con una sonrisa sarcástica ya q se había fijado de q le había gustado makena

Y kazemaru solo se sonrojo

Y kido dijo: la chica nueva (makena) te ha robado el corazón jajajaja

¬¬ Y el peli azul se sonrojo aún más

-bueno ya déjenlo dijo el peli café si quiere impresionar o entrenar dejémoslo

-bueno está bien dijo goenji ^ ^

Comenzó el extra entrenamiento y kazemaru se esforzaba al máximo como en los partidos de la academia alius. Al terminar ya era muy tarde y solo quedaba makena ya q las demás gerentes ya se habían ido llegaron endo, kido,goenji y kazemaru a traer sus cosas agarraron agua y el peli café dijo:

-makena ven con nosotros

-a bueno

Ella iba sin decir palabra alguna pero no era la única ya q todos iban igual hasta q endo dijo:

-q te pareció la práctica?

-pues me gustó mucho

-y q te gusto más? Dijo el peli crema

-la veleta de fuego

Yuto solo se rio sarcásticamente dando se cuenta de q su amigo peli azul y makena se habían gustado, kazemaru no dijo nada en todo el camino hasta q en un punto del camino endo tomo otro camino para su casa goenji y kido también lo hicieron y solo quedaron kazemaru y makena.

Comenzaron a caminar y kazemaru querria conocerla mejor y rompió el silencio y dijo:

-y que es lo q mas te gusto del ave fénix ?

-tu salto con sonrojo en la cara de la chica

-gracias y q es lo q mas te gusta?

-bueno muchas cosas estar con mis amigos creo q es lo q mas me gusta y a ti ?

-el futbol

-obvio ^ ^

-y el atletismo

-¿atletismo?

-Si antes practicaba atletismo en el club de este mismo

-y porq te has salido?

-es porq antes el club de futbol solo tenia 7 jugadores y vi como endo practicaba con una llanta y me uni para ayudarles

.con una llanta?

-un dia te los mostrare

-bueno^ ^

-y tu? Tu familia?

Se le cambio la cara a makena

-no quiero hablar de eso ahora luego te lo explicare

-bueno sabes q te ayudare en cualquier cosa

Seguían caminando y al mismo tiempo se conocían se reian y congeniaban muy bien hasta q llegaron a la puerta de la casa de makena

-tu vives aquí ? dijo el peli azul

-Si ¿porq?

-yo vivo a 5 casas de aquí

-bueno estaremos mas juntos

Kazemaru solo se sonrojo y dijo:

-sii ^ ^

Se despidieron y makena entro a su casa y no había nada en ella y comenzó a arreglar para q supieran q no había salido y al llegar su tia darmin todo estaba como si nada, ella paso directamente a su cuarto makena sabia q algún dia sabrían sobre endo y el equipo pero mejor se durmió y no pensó mas en eso.

Al siguiente dia no pudo ir al entrenamiento ya q fue por la cuidad con su tia haciendo q todo lo desconocia compraron ropa, comieron un helado y siguieron el camino hacia la torre de inazuma y al fin pudo subir las gradas y se encontró con un lugar muy bonito y romántico para su opinión y pensó en kazemaru para compartir ese lugar y al momento su tia dijo:

-me gusta este lugar es tranquilo

-a mi también

Pensó q porq pensaba en kazemaru para estar con ella en ese lugar q sentía sobre kazemarupor su lado kazemaru le pasba algo similar en el entrenamiento se sorprendieron todos de q makena no había llegado kazemaru se puso triste pensando de q nunca mas la volveria a ver.

Al final del entrenamiento todos tomaron sus cosas y se fueron juntos:kazemaru kido endo y goenji y el peli azul dijo:alguno de ustedes abe porq makena no ha venido?

-pues la verdad ninguno lo sabe porq ayer no dijo nada dijo el peli crema

-porq te interesa? Dijo kido

-no es q … continuo kazemaru

-bueno quise ver como te la pasabas yo si se makena me hablo de q no podía llegar pero mañana vendría tranquilo kazemaru todavía tienes una oportunidad dijo el pelicafe

-amor a primera vista kazemaru dinos porq te gusta?

El chico sonrojado dijo:-es q solo me interesa conocerla

-para q? dijo el peli crema

-bueno…

-te gusta pregunto endo

-no¬¬ dijo kazemaru

-kazemaru se nota q te gusta y a ella también se le nota los dos sienten lo mismos

El peli azul solo se sonrojo y todos empezaron a reir

Al siguiente dia…

En casa de makena todo estaba tranquilo y este dia su tia iba a trabajar las 24 horas a si q salio temprano la tia y por consecuente ella también paso el tiempo hasta q era tiempo para la practica, fue la primera en llegar asi q se dirigio al club y vio su alrededor y en ese momento llego endo y kazemaru y dijo algo ruborizado:

-Makena! Con mucha emoción

- hola kazemaru

-y yo? Dijo el peli café

-hola endo ^ ^

-pense q no vendrías dijo el peli azul

-claro me gusta las practicas solo q ayer Sali con un familiar

-si kazemaru están tan preocupado ¿ sabes? Salio una voz de atrás

-kido dijo la chica

Y para eso entonces ya había llegado todo el equipo ( fubuki,tsunami,kogure,toko,lika,tachimukai,someoka,goenji,kabeyama,handa,ichinose,dommon,midorikawa,hiroto,sakuma,suzuno,nagumo,aprhodi y los de primer año ) y para terminar el entrenador hibiki

-bueno chicos a entrenar dijo el de banda naranja

-siempre igual dijo kido

Y todos salieron a entrenar

**bueno gracias hasta aqui dejo este capitulo espero q les guste dejen sus reviews **

**adios **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos aquí va la continuación de mi fic cambiare un poco el modo de escribir pero no la historia espero q les guste **

**Una visita inesperada **

Todos salieron a entrenar y las chicas se pusieron hablar

-Makena veo q te gustan las técnicas de kazemaru dijo haruna

-¿Qué? No es q me gustan todas dijo sonrojándose makena

-dinos makena y de donde eres? Dijo aki

-de estados unidos

-igual yo, ichinose y dommon

-en serio? Dijo la peli café

-si ichinose se quedo mas tiempo

-el mago del campo

- exacto makena

-q mundo mas pequeño

Ese dia al terminar el entrenamiento todos fueron al restaurante de hibiki y pasaron un buen tiempo muy alegre conociendo mucho mas a makena shuuji salieron muy tarde del restaurante makena agarro camino pero una voz la llamo

-makena grito un peliazul

-mande kazemaru necesitas algo

-pensabas irte sola

-si porq ?

-es de noche y puede ser peligroso te acompaño y además vivo cerca y tomamos el mismo camino siempre ?

-bueno

- no es por entrometerme pero porq no viniste ayer?

-tranquilo tu nunca te entrometeras es mi tia quería pasar tiempo conmigo porq desde q vine no habíamos tenido tiempo

-ok ^ ^

-te preocupas q no volveria a verte ?

-no es q yo ….

-jajajajajaja ya llegamos a mi casa

-si es cierto no sentí el camino

-bueno ya quiero q sea mañana para verte de nuevo

- yo también

-adios

-adios makini shuu

-Makini shuu¿?

-lo siento se me ocurrio decirte asi lo siento

- no no importa me puedes decir asi kazeichi-kun

-jajajaja tu también

Abrio la puerta y al entrar vio las luces encendidad eso la asusto pensando q alguien se había metido agarro una lámpara y camino hasta la sala vio a su tia y makena sintió un asoombro y miedo escalofriante y boto la lámpara y dijo:

-tia darmin !

-donde estabas? , te dije q no salieras

-al parecer estoy en una cárcel en todos lados

-como?

-si como oiste

-y porq no me lo dijiste antes? Sabes q yo pase por lo mismo a tu edad

-no lo hubieras conocido

-desde cuando?

-desde hace 3 dias

-ayer me engañaste

-si

-y a quienes has conocido?

-a varios chicos

-quienes?

-un equipo de futbal

-como?

-endo –pero antes de terminar

-endo al parcer concociste al hijo de una amiga mia q te iba a cuidar

-a cuidar?

-si me voy a korea y no te puedo llevar y ella me va a ser el favor

-me dejaras sola?

-si

-gracias por la confianza

- de nada

Y con un abrazo fuerte se fue a su cuarto se fue a su cuarto y al instante salio y dijo :

-tia

-si?

-cuando te vas?

-En una semana

-bueno y sonrio

Al siguiente dia ….

En la mañna el amiente era mas tranquilo ya no había secreto el dia transcurrio ayudándole a su tia en lo q nesesitara y luego se arreglo para ir al entrenamiento y antes de irse su tia dijo: cuídate

-si ^ ^

-iba caminando por la calle y llego muy rápido al raimon y asi vio pasar la semana muy rápidamente era sábado el dia q su tia se iba a korea no le había dicho nada a endo ya q querria q fuera una sorpresa en el aeropuerto vio como su tia saludaba a una señora y la llamo

-si tia

-makena ella es quien te va a cuidar

-konichiwa (al mismo tiempo q hacia reverencia )

-hola makena tu tia me dice q ya conoces a mi hijo

- si ya tengo el gusto

-entonces no habrá problema

- gracias por recibierme en su casa

-no hay de que

-el viaje a korea sale en 30 minutos asi q las dejo ,pórtate bien makena y cuídate

-igualmente dijo makena

Y asi vio a su tia partir,camino a la salida y entro al auto de la mama de endo y partieron a casa de el

-tenemos visitas endo y tapaba a makena

-quien?

Y dejo de taparla

-makena

-si se quedara el tiempo q falta aquí

- bueno

-vamos con el equipo

-vamos y salieron corriendo

-vengan temprano q makena debe de acomodarse

Fueron al restaurante de hibiki y allí estaban todos y dijieron la noticia de q makena se iba a quedar con endo todos tomaron la noticia muy alegres algunos como el peli azul no les gusto mucho pero callaron en un momento makena vio como kazemaru estaba algo enojado y se acerco a el y dijo: -kazemaru q te pasa? Porq estas enojado?

-no es q me molesta q no me hayas pedido q te ayudara con la estadia en mi casa sabes q cuentas conmigo

-kazeichi estas celoso?

-no solo q ….esq

- no te lo pedi porq no me dejaron mi tia me dijo q me iba dejar en casa de endo no es q se lo pedi a endo pero si no te lo hubiera pedido tranquilo kazeichi

-makini shuu lo siento

-no importa pero pregunta a la próxima ^ ^

Y asi pasaron toda la tarde comiendo y riendo

Endo y makena se fueron a casa y al llegar les esperaba una cena deliciosa comieron todo y al finalizar cada uno se fueron a su cuarto arreglo sus cosas y luego se arecosto en la cama el lugar le recodaba a su ogar en estados unidos a su familia y a su amiga nanomi tsuki su mejor amiga ella sabia y conocía todo de ella y también ella

**Falshback **

Era su primer dia en la primaria ya q se había mudado se presento a la clase y ese dia makena no hablo mucho era una niña timida y al recreo salio sola iba caminando con su almuerzo viendo todos los grupos y una niña peliocre la llamo: -makena ven a comer con nosotros

-ok gracias

A medida pasaba el tiempo se hicieron grandes amigas con nanomi y makari

**Fin del flashback**

Le dio una gran nostalgia pero todavía no era hora de volver

Al dia siguiente….

En la mañana fue muy normal ayudo a la mama de endo y estuvo en su cuarto y se arreglo al entrenamiento y se fue siempre llegaba temprano se sento y estaba esperando hasta q alguien le tapo los ojos y ese aroma y las manos le resultaba familiar pero no podía ser al ver de quien se trataba era nanomi tsukisu amiga era la chica cabellos ocre y fucsia, ojos color aqua verdoso y tez trigueña y estatura promedia llevaba una blusa de tirantes ocre y unos short negros y una chaqueta del mismo color y zapatillas ocre

-nanomi! Q haces aquí?

-De vacaciones te extrañaba y quize visitarte y tu?

-como? Tu sabes

-pero en este lugar

-ayudo al equipo de este instituto

Y todos llegaron y dijieron:

-Hola, Quien es tu amiga makena?

-una amiga de estados unidos

-un placer conocerte dijieron

**Hasta aquí dejo este cap espero q les guste y dejen sus review y gracias a mi amiga kizara furenji q me ayudo a completar mi fic **

**Bye ^ ^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola **

**Aquí esta el cap:**

-Te presentare al equipo: endo,goenji,fubuki,midorikawa,aprhodi,kabeyama,someoka,toko,rika,tsunami,kogure,tachimukai,handa,ichinose,dommon,sakuma,suzuno,nagumo,kazeichi perdón kazemaru y hiroto

-chicos vamos a entrenar, nanomi tu juegas?- Dijo el peli café

-si pero no mucho

-claro q si era muy buena en el colegio- le dijo makena

-y en q posición juegas? –pregunto el peli crema

-medio campista o delantero

-excelente ven practica con nosotros- dijo endo

-no es q no quiero incomodarlos

-inténtalo

-bueno

-agarra un uniforme y ven

-arigato

Todos salieron a entrenar y nanomi se vistió y se unió con ellos .al entrenar nanomi hacia unos regates estupendos pero no consiguió el balón pero hizo una entrada q logro quitarle el balón a kido y cuando estuvo por fin delante de la portería grito:-destello lunar y lanzo el balón al aire y ella salto hacia él, pateo el balón y se ilumino y fue hacia la portería dejando un hermoso brillo plateado detrás de él y se metió en la portería y entonces el peli café dijo:

-q técnica más espectacular -

-La hice en mi colegio para un partido amistoso

-y eso q no juegas mucho

-jajajaja gracias

-vendrás todos los días?

-sí creo q si

-q bien

Al terminar el entrenamiento el peli azul pudo acercársele a makena ya q con la llegada de nanomi el entrenamiento fue un poco cansado y le pregunto:

-te acompaño a casa makini shuu?

-me encantaría pero

-q pasa no te gusta q te acompañe?

-claro q si me encanta pero nanomi me lo pidió será mañana

-bueno lo esperare

-hasta mañana kazeichi, aaa perdón por llamarte así enfrente de todos

-no importa

-adiós

Se dio la vuelta ya había caminado pero kazemaru la volvió a llamar:

-makini shuu

-mande kazeichi?

-también podemos tomar un helado mañana

-si con gusto

Se abrazaron y los dos se sonrojaron mucho pero rápido se separaron y cada uno se fueron con sus amigos

Por el lado de makena ….

-nanomi me alegra q estés aquí

-a mí también pero dime kazeichi?

-es q ayer me llevo a casa de endo y me dijo makini shuu y se me ocurrió decirle así para agradecerle q me diga así

-te gusta makena?

-no como crees solo es mi amigo

-pero es el único q tratas diferente

-es q yo… este…

-hay makena

-dime tu nadie te intereso -_-

-tal vez

-sí o no

-si

-quien? Jajajaja

-hiroto

-mmmmmm

-q harás?

-nada

- makena

Por el lado de kazemaru…..como casi todos los días se habían ido kido goenji y endo iban molestando a kazemaru por lo de makena

-kazemaru, makini shuu? Pregunto kido

-aa es q asi le digo

-para q la llames asi es q hay algo especial o no? Dijo goenji

-no es q….

-jajajajja y ella kazeichi? Pregunto el peli café

-hay kazeichi dijo kido

-no me llamen asi solo makini me puede llamar asi

-si solo makini lo puede llamar asi su amor exclamo goenji

-ademas ella fue quien lo invento

-vaya kazemaru pero admitelo te gusta? Pregunto kido

-si felices?

-si

Todos reiron porq por fin hicieron decir al peliazul lo q sentía hacia makena aunque kazemaru estaba un poco apenado y molesto

Al siguiente dia…..

Alguien toco en la puerta de la casa de endo era la chica de cabello ocre q quería hablar con su amiga q no había etado con ella hacia mucho tiempo

-hola nanomi

-hola

-makena quien era?-habia gritado desde la cocina la mama de endo q había mandado a makena a abrir ya q estaba ayudando a la mama de endo

-es una amiga ella es la mama de endo y ella es nanomi

-un placer en conocerla

-igualmente-dijo nanomi en el momento q hacia una reverencia

-makena gracias por ayudarme vete a tu cuarto y atiende a tu invitado

-gracias- dijo makena

Ven nanomi,ven a mi cuarto

Y salieron corriendo al cuarto de makena, al estar en el cuarto se acomodaron en la cama y no dijieron nada hasta q makena rompió el silencio

-nanomi dime q paso el tiempo q no estuve?

-pues no mucho

-y con quien estas viviendo?

-con mi hermana mayor atsuki

-q confianza te tienen, suerte!

-Tranquila make-chan,algún dia ,ahorra dime q haras en tu cita?

-No es una cita solo comeremos un helado -_-

-te gusta es obvio y a el también

-si me gusta lo admito pero yo no a el

-claro q si

-alguien como el ha de tener novia alguien decidido amable dulce deportivo …

-makena ya entendí

-no se fijaría en alguien como yo

-no seas asi contigo veras q si

-bueno y tu? Q haras con hiroto?

-apenas lo conozco

-yo te ayudare

-makena q haras?, yo conozco esa mirada

Makena tenia la mirada q hacia cuando tenia un plan

-nanomi nos tenemos q ir al entrenamiento

-ok vamos-salieron corriendo al cerrar la puerta makena dijo- adios iba muy rápido asi q no tardo mucho al llegar al instituto jamas había corrido asi asiq llego muy cansada igual q nanomi , al llegar estaba fubuki y hiroto platicando se quedaron atrás de ellos pero no tanto pero era lo suficiente para escuhar lo q decían

-hiroto q haras con la tarea de arte?

-no se es q me cuesta odio esas cosas

-a mi también pero tengo una idea asi aunque no me salga bien lo traeré asi

-yo talvez le pida ayuda hitomiko

Pero antes de fubuki pudiera contestar makena salio detrás de ellos

-Hola hiroto-san dijo makena

-hola makena

-perdon por entrometerme pero yo conozco quien te puede ayudar con tu tarea

-de verdad quien?

-nanomi

-nanomi enserio?

-si

-Ven a mi casa después de la practica esta bien

-si esta bien- nanomi miro a makena con una mirada asesina y hiroto y fubuki se fueron ya q endo los había llamado a entrenar

-makena q plan tenias?

-ninguno iba a improvisar ^ ^,kazeichi

-makena ven para aca

Makena salio corriendo ya q conocía a su amiga y si se quedaba con ella saldría mal

-si makini shu?

-chicos vengan al entrenamiento- dijo endo

-lo siento

-no importa

El entrenamiento nanomi,makena y kazemaru lo sintieron enterno ya querían q terminara pero al terminar todos sin excepción agarraron sus cosas y se fueron nanomi fue con hiroto y kazemaru con makena ellos se fueron al parque y….

**Hasta aquí dejo el cap con algo de suspenso porq tengo q pensar como eran sus citas asi q **

**Adiós **


	6. Chapter 6

**Konichiwa ^ ^**

**Me he tardado mucho en publicar porq me ha faltado inspiración y también esq cuando me proponía a escrbir me ponía a hacer otras cosas asiq lo siento por el retrasa y espero q les guste y aquí va el cap:**

**La cita de nanomi **

Al terminar el entrenamiento, nanomi se acerco a makena,ya q la había comprometido con hiroto(tarea) estaba molesta y la querria matr pero no había tenido el espacio para hablar con ella

-make-chan ven para aca!- dijo nanomi

-si nano-san?-respondio la pelicafe con algo de miedo de no salir viva de esa conversación

-porq lo hiciste?-pregunto la peliocre

-porq era mi única oportunidad de unirte con hiroto-exclamo makena

-q haras en tu cita de estudio? Pregunto la pelicafe con un tono muy picara

-nose y no es una cita!y tu?-dijo la peliocr con un tono mas picaro q el de makena

-nanomi nos vamos ya?-interrumpio el pelirojo

-ya voy hiro-kun-,maken-chan ya veras -_-

-lo q digas ^ ^-exclamo la pelicafe, nanomi salio corriendo hacia hiroto ya q este ya se iba

-hiro-kun –grito la chica

-te iba a esperar en la entrada-respondie el

-no ya termine lo q tenia q hacer-dijo ella

-ok vamos^ ^-dijo hiroto

Y comenzaron a caminar en dirrecion al oeste iban solos los dos ya q midorikawa se había ido con nagumo y suzuno hacia mas de una hora, el peliverde siempre se iba con el pero este lo había amenazado para q ese dia no se fuera con el. Los dos estaban nerviososo asi q ese nerviosismo le impedia hablar, nanomi se sentía mucho mas q nerviosa ya q no negaba q le gustaba pero lo peor era q no sabia q hablar con el, buscaba en su mente temas para hablar y por mas q hacia no hallaba tema pero hiroto interrumpio el ardua trabjo de nanomi

-nanomi –dijo el

-aa? Mande?-reacciono la peliocre

-te pregunte como te gusta q te llamen?

-nano ^ ^porq?-pregunto ella

-es q te quiero llamar como te gusta y dime como aprediste a jugar futboll?-dijo hiroto

-patieando el balo por?-pregunto nanomi

-es q nunca pensé q una chica tan bonita como tu también jugara –exclamo hiroto,nanomi al oir esas palabas se sonrojo mucho parecía un tomate-hiroto no sabia q hacer por lo q había dicho había avergonzado a la chica

-lo siento-dijo la cabeza

-no importa!gracias tu también eres lindo-dijo la chica recalcando sus primeras palabras

-hiroto no esperaba esa respuesta de la chica el cumplido lo hizo sonrojarse pero como a caballero no iba adejar a la chica con las palabras

-ette …yo…gracias,porcierto ya llegamos a mi casa dijo hiroto,señalando a una gran casa con muchos niños jugando y también esta nagumo y susuni jugando y también midorikawa q venia corriendo en dirrecion hacia ellos con una mirada picara como si planeara algo (avergonzar a hiroto)

-hola nanomi-dijo el peliverde

-hola midorikawa-dijo la chica

-midorikawa,nanomi ha venido a ayudarme con la tarea asi q no la molestes- lo regaño hiroto

-yooo! Como podría si me conoces soy un angel-replico mido-kun

-porq te conozco te lo digo -_- -dijo el pelirojo,al mismo tiempo q caminaba a la casa seguido por nanomi,al abrir la puerta de la casa no había nadie en el vestibuloasiq se dirigio hacia la cocina ya q siempre encontraba allí a hitomiko y efectivamente allí estaba

-hitomiko traje a una amiga-dijo hiroto

-ok no hay problema-respondio hitomiko

Para mientras….

Midorikawa se había quedado con nagumo y suzuno

-ella es nanomi la q venia con hiroto?-pregunto nagumi

-si ella es-respondio midorikawa

-q hacia con hiroto

-le vino a "ayudar con la tarea a hiro-kun"-dijo el peliverde con cierto sarcasmo

-midorikawa q haras –preguntaron en coro el pelirojo y peliblanco

-yooo! Nada!,ya vengo chicos tengo q hacer algo en la casa

-Midorikawa-san!-gritar4on los dos chicos

Para mientras….

Hiroto y nanomi iban subiendo las escaleras cuando alguien abrió la puerta era una figrada ya conocida era el chico peliverde

-mido-kun-dijo hiroto con algo de asombro

-hola hiroto,nanomi quieres algo de tomar?-pregunto el peliverde

-no gracias midorikawa-respondio nanomi

-midorikawaa q quieres-dijo hiroto algo molesto

-nada solo ser amable con nanomi,sabes cuando hiroto tenia 4 años creía q en su armario y un dia le salio y salio corriendo hacia la calle y solo hitomiko lo pudo detener y para dormirlo tuvo q dormir con ella asi como a los 9 años

-mirdorikawa-_- -dijo el pelirojo queriendo taparle la boca a midorikawa

-jajajjajajajajaja ^ ^-rio la chica

-y por ese monstruo mojaba la cama casi todos los días

-creo q ya es suficiente! De recordar mi niñez –exclamo hiroto

-claro q no! , cuando dejo de creer en el monstruo ese año en Halloween se dizfrazo de superman y decía q era el y tenia superpoderes y no se lo quito durante 4 meses

-jajajajajjaja q lindo-dijo nanomi queriendo no avergonzar mas a hiroto

-midorikawa mira nagumo y suzuno te están llamando-dijo hiroto señalando a los dos chicos,abrió la puerta y empujo hacia fuera a midorikawa cerrando la puerta en sus narices y echando llave

-pero no me llaman-grito midorikawa pero era de masiado tarde hiroto había cerrado la puerta

-vamonos nano-dijo hiroto,agarrándola de la mano y salieron corriendo hacia el cuarto de hiroto, al llegar al cuarto cerro la puerta

-lo siento-dijo el pelirojo

-no importa-dijo nanomi

-enserio yo no hize ninguna de esas cosas-dijo el queriendo desmentir a midorikawa

-tranquilo todos hicimos cosas parecidas cuando eramos chiquitos –dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en la cara

-gracias-dijo el pelirojo abrazando a lachica

-porq?-pregunto nanomi

-por ser como eres-dijo hiroto, cada momento q pasaba con hiroto siempre le daba cumplidos y eso hacia q se sonrojara y ese no era la excepción

-hay q hacer la tarea-dijo nanomi haciendo cambiar el tema y pensó "es incrible q yo diga eso con lo q me cuesta hacer la mia"

-si tienes razón-dijo el

-y de q se trata la tarea? Pregunto nano –san

-hacer una manualidad o dibujo-le respondio hiroto

-y q quieres hacer tu?-volvio a preguntar nanomi

-lo q tu quierras-dijo hiroto dándole una sonrisa

-un dibujo esta bien-dijo ella

-si –le respondio el pelirojo

Y se sentaron juntos en un escritorio q tenia hiroto en su cuarto,nanomi agarro un lápiz y papel y comenzó a dibujar hiroto se le pego mas para "poner atención",nanomi estaba muy concentrada dibujando, le extendió el brazo de hombro a hombro y tenia la cara muy pegada a la de nanomi pero nanomi ni lo notaba (es algo despistada como endo)cuando termino

-ya esta-dijo nanomi, levantando la vista encontrándose con hiroto eso hizo q la chica se sonrojara y se levanto de su asiento –termine-

-gracias-respondio el chico riéndose por la reacción de nanomi

-mira q tarde es me tengo q ir-dijo ella agarrando sus cosas

-quierres volver mañana en la mañana para entrenar y platicar un poco mas-

-si claro q si-dijo la chica casi gritando de la emoción

Abrió la puerta hiroto y dejo pasar a nanomi primero como las escaleras y no apareció nadie hasta la entrada del sun garden

-adios nanomi hasta mañana-despidiéndose de nanomi con un beso en la mejilla

-adios nanomi-grito un peliverde acercándose a ellos

-Adiós chicos-dijo nanomi y salio corriendo a casa hiroto al ver q ya no estaba grito

-midorikawa rujji-

-este no es un lugar seguro para mi-dijo este saliendo corriendo

**Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo no quiero hacerlo demasiado largo quería poner las citas de makena y nanomi enun solo cap pero no podre asiq en el otro verán q tal la paso makena con kazemaru q conste la personalidad de nanomi es muy parecida en lo q realidad es sorry amiga pero aun asi te quiero espero publicar pronto dejen sus reviews**

**Bye^ ^**


End file.
